gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiki
Tiki is one of the more important characters of the Fire Emblem series, appearing in two games, their two remakes, and Awakening (putting her at more games than Marth, not counting DLC and amiibo). She has also been confirmed to appear in Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE in some capacity. She's also currently the only character who's playable in two different incarnations in Heroes, and she has a cameo in Project X Zone 2. Backstory Tiki was born on February 28 some 500 years before the start of the Akaneian Calender as the princess of the Divine Dragon Tribe to the "goddess" Naga. She was said to have such a great power that Naga sent her into a deep slumber (great parenthood right there) and ordered one of the most powerful sages around (Gotoh, also known as the guy who only joins you in the very last chapter because you are terrible at training your units and need some sort of crutch with which to defeat Medeus). Eventually, the Shield of Seals (the FIRE EMBLEM - yeah, I just blew your mind) was stolen and broken apart, so Gotoh made sure Tiki would sleep even longer. Turns out the Shield is the only reason she could control herself, or something like that. Eons later (once more, parent of the year), Bantu, another Manakete who is really old and just flat-out bad (but still somehow alive by the time of Awakening) awoke Tiki. Bantu became Tiki's father figure (take that, God), and the two bonded... until they were separated. Somehow. Then the evil sorcerer Gharnef, servant of the Dark Dragon Medeus (no relation to the Divine Dragons, unless you like the fact that they're both dragons) took control of her mind. And that's when Marth comes in! Marth Bantu successfully woke Tiki up, and she met one of her greatest friends - President Marth "Mar Mar." She started working with him, and he really grew on her - Marth was seen by her as another father figure. Tiki also met Xane, another Manakete with the ability to copy others (Fire Emblem's Ditto, actually). He messed with her a bit, but it turns out that this was his job - Gotoh had sent him to watch over Tiki (likely until he could put her back to sleep. What a jerk). And guess what happened after the war ended - Gotoh, under the pretense that more and more Manaketes were going bad, took Tiki to the Ice Dragon Temple and put her back to sleep. So why is Gotoh seen as the bad guy again? No, seriously, this is probably Medeus' backstory or something like that (but I don't feel like looking it up, so we're going to ume that it is). And guess what happened to Tiki while she was asleep. That's right - she had nightmares of going feral. In fact, if the Shield of Seals were to not be restored by Marth, Gotoh would have killed her. No, really, Gotoh is a terrible person, and I will not feel pity for him if you decide to let him die in the last chapter. Preferably by Medeus. Fortunately, according to canon, the Shield was indeed restored, and Marth was handed custody of Tiki after he got the Lightsphere, which convinced Gotoh that Tiki could be integrated into society (which is BS because the Lightsphere only "negates enemies' terrain bonuses and the effect of the Darksphere," so clearly Tiki was going to hurt everyone by turning the ground to lava. Gotoh just didn't want to deal with her anymore). After the second game, Tiki began to live with Marth in Akaneia Palace, so at least she got her happy ending... sorta. Awakening As it turns out, Manaketes live for a veeeeeeery long time. And consequently, after about 2,000 years, Tiki only looks like a young adult at oldest (meaning that likely is her age in Manakete years). Aaaand... all of her friends are dead. Well, maybe not Bantu since Nowi seems to have met him, but he got rid of his Firestone and started wandering the world, so it's unlikely that she'll ever meet him again. Anyway, during Awakening's time period, she is a priestess of her mother and acts as Naga's "voice" for the people of Valm. She also lives in the Mila Tree and guards one of the gems of the Fire Emblem. Turns out she's taking another nap, but hey, at least this one's not permanent. No Gotoh to make sure she's asleep and all. When she first wakes up within the context of the game, she sees Mar-Mar again! Well, no, actually, because she sees Lucina and thinks it's Mar-Mar. Yes, the game does explore this (as does the DLC). Just imagine, all of Tiki's closest friends are dead, and due to her long lifespan she's likely never going to make any permanent friends (although Awakening can rectify this). Yeah, after all she's been through and now this... Tiki is a very tragic character. Anyway, Tiki gives Chrom some exposition about Grima and the Fire Emblem and all that before doing the equivalent of a cat hissing at evil in one of those movies when she notices that Robin has Grima's energy, or something like that. It actually does make sense, but spoilers and all. So as she wakes up, everyone leaves. She decides to head to the Divine Dragon Grounds to bless herself with Naga's power or something like that, and Risen appear! Yaaaay. Oh, wait. But then Chrom's group appears to save the day at the last minute, and Tiki awakens, stronger than ever. She then joins Chrom's brigade. Upon Grima's defeat, she returns to the Divine Dragon Grounds. And get this - she pays visits to the nearby humans from time to time. No, she does not sleep again - Tiki has become as integrated into society as she will allow herself to be. Just shows that despite everything she's gone through, she was still able to defeat Gotoh in the end and come out on top. Also, she has some role in The Future Past where she dies and becomes the next Naga but gets to live in Heaven with Marth or something like that, but the writer of this article still hasn't gotten The Future Past, and either way, that's not the main timeline Tiki, so it doesn't matter. Character-wise, Tiki mistakes Robin for Marth a few times (and can possibly marry him, which leads to a somewhat happy ending since at least Morgan should live for a long time so that she's not truly alone), hates Lucina for taking on Marth's name at first but eventually gets over it and decides that Lucina is worthy, just chats with Say'ri, is extorted by Anna, and becomes best friends with Nah (another Manakete). She also discusses how painful having a long life is with Nowi during some DLC, and in another one, she has to put down Marth, who has become a Risen. Yeah, Awakening can get really dark. So, like I said, at least Tiki can has a somewhat happy ending. She can have up to three new friends with whom she'll share her burdens, and she could eventually end up as the next Naga, in which case she'll be able to see Mar-Mar again. Heroes Young Tiki, old Tiki, and Summer Tiki are all in Heroes. Young Tiki's the only one worth using though. Warriors Young Tiki appears in Warrioris as the joke character. But! She's also Young Link! When her special gauge is filled, she gets to turn into a dragon. Support Put your name on the list if you support Tiki for DLC (or just for Smash in general). *kidmf935 Trivia *Barring Anna, Tiki has the most appearances in the series (if one counts spinoffs - if not, it goes to Catria and Est, who are playable in eight games, followed by Palla who appears in all eight games but isn't playable in Archanea Saga, followed by Camus, who appears in seven games. Marth appears in six games if one counts Fates, and seven if the amiibo appearance in Echoes is counted. Tiki, unlike Marth, has a direct appearance in Tokyo MIrage Sessions and isn't DLC in Awakening, which gives her five appearances and places her directly behind the Whitewings and Camus if DLC and amiibo aren't regarded). Considering she has more connection to the lore, is the same character each time, and actually appears within the context of the stories, she could be considered to have even more. *And then Sakurai showed his anti-Tiki bias by putting in a much less important dragon. *She's the seventh most popular character in the series (in Japan). Her one fan in the west is overjoyed about this. *As it turns out, her Awakening incarnation placed in 26th in the FE Heroes Choose Your Legends poll while her Shadow Dragon incarnation placed in 66th, and her Mystery of the Emblem incarnation in 123rd. Thanks to vote-splitting, this means that she should place in twelfth, just below Eirika, but nooooo, we get Nowi wallpaper instead. I hope you're happy, IS. Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Fire Emblem Characters not from Awakening Category:More Female Characters Category:Dragons Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Characters with Capes Category:Fanservice Category:Deconfirmed Category:Animea Category:Animea Trash to be Removed Category:True Dragons Category:Arguable Dragons Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters with an amiibo Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Characters Category:Fire Emblem Archanea Characters Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Characters Category:Lolis Category:Project X Zone 2 Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters Category:Waifu Emblem Characters Category:Characters who have been Possessed